


Awake

by BR0KENEWTMAS



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BR0KENEWTMAS/pseuds/BR0KENEWTMAS
Summary: Thomas thought life was going steady until one phone call turned everything right around.





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first oneshot, i'm sure i'll get better with time. Please lemme know if y'all enjoy it!

"Thomas, Thomas are you there?" Thomas stood speechless in the kitchen of his small apartment, unable to process what the voice on the other side of the phone just told him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm here. I'll be there as soon as I can." Thomas ended the call, placing his phone in his pocket as he grabbed his car key off the counter and sprinted out the door.

Thomas drove, thinking to himself that this car ride felt a lot longer than it normally does.  _What's happening?_ he thought.  _Why do bad things happen to good people?_ Thomas tried to push away these thoughts, he tried to think positively.  _Newt's a fighter,_   _he always has been, he'll be okay._

Thomas parked the car in the parking lot of the Grandview Hospital, the same hospital that Minho had told Thomas Newt was at just minutes before.  _Hang in there Newt, I'm coming._ Thomas jumped out of the car and ran towards the hospital doors. _  
_

"Newt. I'm looking for Newt Gray. Can you tell me what room he is in?" He's shaking and unable to stand still, afraid of what the nurse at the front desk is going to tell him.

"Room 185." The lady said. She had purple flower patterned scrubs on, hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Thomas ran, faster than he has ever ran before up to room 185 to see Newt laying in bed, unconscious. All Thomas could focus on were the tubes and wires, all hooked up to Newt. He could feel the tears welling up behind his eyes, he tried as hard as he could to blink them away but they just began to fall. "M-Minho, what happened?" Thomas walked over to the side of Newt's bed, pulling the chair over and taking a seat.

"There was a drive by. Newt and I were out for lunch and we thought we'd hit up a few stores while we were out." Thomas could hear the cracks in Minho's voice as he continued to talk. "E-Everything was good. We were just walking, an-and the next thing i know there were gun shots and Newt is on the ground, blood pouring out of his wounds." Minho walks slowly over to Thomas, trying his hardest to keep himself together. "I-I didn't know what to do, Thomas. I was panicking so I called 911, and then I called you."

Thomas stood up next to Minho, he pulled him into a hug and let him cry, trying his best to comfort Minho without crying himself. "You did what you had to do, Minho. Now what we have to do now is support him and have hope that he will wake up soon."

***

"Hey, Thomas. It's getting late. I'm gonna head home. I need to get some sleep and I know I won't get much in here. I'll be back tomorrow. You should get some too." Minho stood up from the seat, Thomas as well. Thomas pulled Minho into a tight hug.

"I'm gonna stay here tonight, I think he'll be better with one of us here." Thomas patted Minho on the back as he pulled away from the hug. "Get some sleep, i'll let you know if anything changes."

Thomas watches as Minho gathers his things and heads for the door. He looks back at Newt one last time before completely disappearing around the corner of the door frame.

Thomas slowly makes his way back to the chair he was just sitting in next to Newt. He takes Newt's hand in both of his, squeezing.

"Newt, they tell me you can hear everything I say even though you're in a coma. Did you know that? Did you know you are in a coma? I hope this doesn't hurt, I hope you're not in any pain." Thomas bowed his head onto his and Newt's hands. "You're going to be okay. That's what they told me, they said it will just take time. Please fight this, Newt. You're stronger than this and Minho and I need you. And also, I-I love you." Thomas pushes back tears welling up behind his eyes. He looks up at the ceiling, blinking, anything that will stop the tears from coming. "Newt, I've never told you this but I'm totally and completely in love with you. I know I should've told you sooner, before anything bad happened. But I love you and I have hope that you will come out of this alive. Please prove me right, Newt. Fight it, push through it and make us all proud."

***

He fell asleep that night leaned over on to Newt's bed. He wished more than anything he could climb up on the bed and cuddle Newt. He wished he could take away all the pain of that one bullet hole, to heal it up and pretend it never happened.

***

Hour later, somewhere between 3 and 5AM, the nurse came in to check on Newt. Thomas woke up in a haze but as he was waking up more and more he realized something. The tubes weren't there.  _What's going on?_ he thought to himself.  _Is Newt awake?_ Thomas just knew his confused facial expressions must've been the reason for what the nurse told him.

"He's going to be just fine. He's going to make a full recovery, he's breathing on his own so we took out the breathing tube and he should be awake in a few hours." The nurse said. She seemed familiar to Thomas. He remembered her, she was the one at the front desk that told him the room number.

"Thank you, for doing everything you could for him." Again, Thomas felt the tears well up behind his eyes as he blinked them away and thought to himself  _He's gonna be okay, my Newt is going to make a full recovery and be okay._ Thomas look up at the ceiling, at God as if to thank him for not wanting Newt to come home so soon.

Those hours came, those few but very long hours. Thomas had fallen in and out of consciousness a few times before waking up to Newt's soft voice.

"Tommy?" Newt whispered.

Thomas looked up, looked around the room. He thought he heard something but he wasn't quite sure. He calmed and sat back down. Then looking to Newt as if to just check on him, he realized Newt's eyes were open. 

"Newt? Nurse!" Thomas yelled out into the hallway "I need a nurse in here." He turns back to Newt, looking into his eyes and remembering just how beautiful they always have been. Thomas smiles, leaning in to squeeze Newt's hand once more before having to back away to let the nurses in.

"Looks like you're doing great, just a few more days here and you'll be good to go home." The nurse smiles at Newt. "Nurse Cortez will be in shortly to change your bandages."

Thomas sits back down. "Newt, I need to tell you something." He reaches over for Newt's hand, grabbing hold of it. But before he could speak Newt spoke first, in a raspy dried out voice that sounded like he might need some water.

"I know, Tommy. I could hear you. I heard everything you said and I just need you to know that, I love you too. I always have." Newt thought about moving to kiss Thomas, but his wound hurts too much.

"Yo-You heard it all?" Thomas smiled to Newt, a bit relieved he didn't have to say it all over again since Newt makes him quite nervous.

Thomas leaned in to Newt, kissing his cheek softly =. One last tear trickles down his face, more happy than anything. "I'm so happy you're okay. and you're going to be okay, nobody is taking you away from me. Not yet."

Thomas took a deep breath. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Newt caught Thomas's eye before saying "I love you, Tommy."


End file.
